


It's A Small Crime

by catandmouse10



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandmouse10/pseuds/catandmouse10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watches old footage of him and let's him occupy her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Small Crime

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a story about a crack pair I pulled out of my ass. I am probably the only person on this planet who ships this ship and it's nice to be the Captain of said ship. Anyway, I like this pairing because I like angst and the potential for it here is off the charts. So, I am going to write for them and see how that goes. I hope more people would get on board with the idea of this ship. But if they don't it's okay. Please leave reviews. I like the feedback. I hope you enjoy the story.

Since Ward's betrayal Coulson put her down in this pit to go over old S.H.I.E.L.D archives. It wasn't her job and she really didn't enjoy it, but she needed something to do to keep her mind off all the horrible things that had happened recently.

Fitz was still in the intensive care unit and he was still clinging to life. She knew he wouldn't give up and leave her alone. She needed him to pull through this. Coulson and May were working on putting S.H.I.E.L.D back together. She was unsure they could restore it to it's former glory or that they even wanted too. Coulson was having trouble with secrets these days and honestly she didn't blame him.

Like herself, Skye was kept busy with odd jobs. Sometimes she would come down here and watch old footage too. But most of the time she assumed Coulson had her doing stuff on the computer for him or May. She wasn't really sure and honestly she didn't really care that much.

Her mind wandered to Ward and his betrayal as she pulled another thing of film from the box. She looked at the front and saw it was marked “Magneto 1973.” She didn't know that much about Magneto, truth be told. All she knew is that he was a mutant, his birth name was Erik Lehnsherr, he had the ability to control metal, and he was evil Well, at least he was in the eyes of what used to be S.H.I.E.L.D. She wasn't sure how she felt about him yet.

Her fingers gently slipped the film into the projector and she switched it on. The screen in front of her lit up and she saw the White House and what appeared to be some sort of sporting venue around it. She figured this was the work of Magneto. The cameras focused in on him and the first thing she noticed were his eyes. They were a lovely shade of blue. They reminded her of the color of the ocean she was floating above when Ward had saved her that one time.

No, she couldn't do this. She couldn't let that traitor creep into her mind. She had to focus on this footage and on this man. It was history for God's sake!

She focused her attention back on the screen and noticed how calm he seemed to be when he spoke. It was like he hadn't even caused all the chaos and destruction. But she could hear the bit of anger that was weaved into the tone of his voice. The same bit of anger seemed to darken his blue eyes just a little bit. She wished she knew more about this man. Why did he hated the human race so much? And why was there so much anger in his heart?

The fact she could relate to that bit about there being so much anger in her heart made her wonder. Could she end up like this man? Would she become so angry that she could kill or hurt anyone that got in her way? She didn't think she could, but maybe this was why Coulson had her watching this old footage. So, she would learn something from the past or would possibly repeat it.

Her hand reached out towards the screen as if she was trying to calm the man with the touch of her hand. He couldn't feel it, that was true. But she still wondered what he would do if she did try to touch him. Would he push her hand away? Would he allow her to touch him? And if he did, what would she feel if she did? She pulled her hand back and shook her head. She couldn't think like this, especially now. He was a much older man now and plus he was evil. It had just been a moment in weakness. One that kept her mind off of Fitz, Ward, and the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D.

The footage came to an end and she got up to shut off the projector. She took the film out of the projector and placed it back in the box. Now, she would go upstairs and eat and possibly do a little research on this man. 

It wasn't so bad to be intrigued, right?


End file.
